


October 2nd, 2015

by 5starnables



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Depressed and Insecure Yoochun, Fluff and Angst, Lousy Ending, M/M, Mentioned!YunJae, No Plot/Plotless, Past!YunJae, Slice of Life, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starnables/pseuds/5starnables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was GFF 2015; and at that day Jaejoong met Yunho for the first time after years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 2nd, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> the idea has been bugging me since GFF last year so-

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” whispered Jaejoong as he wrapped his arms around the taller man standing right in front of him. The indisputable happiness was shown at Jaejoong’s glittering face along with one bright smile plastered there. Once he released himself from the other’s arms- as the euphoria has cooled down a bit, his eyes were automatically travelled back to the other’s form. And Jaejoong chuckled, thinking how it sounded stupid now to remember how he has always adored that certain mole right above the latter’s lips. Without being bothered with the confusion of the other, Jaejoong offered another handshake instead. “It’s very good to see you again after all these times, Yunho.”

“So am I, Jaejoong,” replied the other, Yunho, with a warm smile as he took the offering right away.

***

Jaejoong hopped into his sister’s car after he has done bidding farewell here and there, ready getting back to his house and meet with his parents as well as the whole family. On their way back home, he glued his stare towards the outside, though his mind wasn’t really anywhere; as he was replying the conversation Seohyun made half-dreamingly already. Surely, the unexpected occurrence with his _ex-band-mate_ was caught him up more than necessary. Even if it wasn’t Jaejoong’s first time to meet Yunho after six years being in separated group, it has been too long since the last time they talked to each other. And getting a chance to talk with Yunho again, made Jaejoong realized how he missed all the heated-but-safe discussion between them- they weren’t the one who agreed over things, but he did admit that knowing a very different perspective was also good. A smile crept back on his face, as he thought that he should thank the ROKA committee later for making _this_ came true.

He was still in the middle of his own thought, when a loud sound of ringing phone came from around his foot. Jaejoong bended down and took a glance at his sister’s bag there, frown were replacing the smile as soon he recognized the ringtone too well. He shot another look towards his sister and about to ask, but his sister has beaten him already before he could let out a word. “That’s yours,” she said. “Answer it, Jaejoongie. Seohyun is sleeping.”

Jaejoong immediately searched the phone in the bag; didn’t want to argue and made his sister mad to ruin the beautiful day for him. Once he has finally found the said phone there, Jaejoong raised his eyebrows as he knew whom the number was belonged to. Jaejoong pushed the answer button; but even before he got a chance to greet the person on the other line, once again he was beaten.

“I heard that.” A very familiar baritone voice greeted him right away.

“Yoo- Heard about what?” asked Jaejoong back with no clue; though he also knew that whatever the other has heard wouldn’t be a good one. There was a clear hint of anger, disappointment, and even sadness all at once there, and Jaejoong didn’t like that. “…Yoochunnie?”

“You,” Yoochun continued; breathed heavily, as if trying to suppress his anger back. “Yunho-Hyung.”

“… Yeah?” replied Jaejoong again as he blinked; couldn’t get what everything was about. It should be about his meeting with Yunho, but nothing was wrong with that- and Jaejoong was sure Yoochun did know as well. They- _all_ of them; were friends, nevertheless. _Enemy_ was something they have thrown away a long time ago.

“You were freaking staring at him,” Yoochun finally completed the sentence with a clearer anger. “I see that they also said you were giving him a _fighting_ gesture. And then- you met him and his family at the backstage, talked to each other, touched each other’s _arms_ -? Did you really exchange number too and asked him to send you texts too? The fuck is this-”

 _Oh._ Now Jaejoong understood what it was about. And came to think of it that was probably his fault to show too much happiness when he was around Yunho. The fans and media would surely capture every single moment of those; and knowing his relationship with Yunho wasn’t the simple one either, Jaejoong should have known better how Yoochun would react strongly about this. “Yoochunnie, it is _not_ like that-”

“You _hugged_ him,” Yoochun stated; though that sounded more like an accusation. “And had a dinner with him too, it seems-?”

“Yoochunnie, please-”

“ _Fuck_. _Fuck_ , how could you have a cigarette with him so casually again?” added Yoochun again.

Jaejoong was about to say something back towards Yoochun, when he finally noticed that there was something not fitted with the current situation. _His_ Yoochun has never been the one who interested with the celebrity news; not even about him or Yoochun himself- or Junsu. It was a bit impossible for Yoochun to find that accidentally too; considering how not all of them would be covered in the news. Something- _someone_ was behind this, so- “Were you browsing all of those just now?” he needed to know who was responsible for everything; aside from himself and Yunho as well.

There was a brief of silence, as the other didn’t seem to expect Jaejoong asking such. “No. Not really,” answered Yoochun back after a moment.

“…  Did Junsu give you those?” asked Jaejoong with his best guess. If there was someone who cared enough about something stupid like that, then it was Junsu. The younger was seriously meddling too much between him and Yoochun; to the point sometimes Jaejoong wanted to strangle him for that.

“Apparently,” Yoochun replied with a desperate sigh, and it was easy for Jaejoong to know that the other was also rolling his eyes lazily. “Everyone did. Now it sounds like a serious thing, isn’t it?”

Jaejoong gulped down and decided to ignore the sarcasm coming from Yoochun, as there was more important thing to know; like who this _everyone_ Yoochun has mentioned about. It couldn’t be- “And by everyone…” trailed him off, too afraid to continue with his hunch.

“Everyone who knew _us_ exists,” Yoochun helped completing the sentence for Jaejoong. “Like Junsu- or Yoohwan. And also Heechul-Hyung, Minwoo-Hyung, Ahnjjang-Hyung, even Minyoung-Noona and Jihyo-Noona… and whom this number belong to? Oh, Geunsuk. Jang Geunsuk. I have never talked to him up until now, even- and he suddenly sent me this. So when I say everyone, it means _everyone_.”

That’s it. Jaejoong felt like he could die any second.

Jaejoong took one deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he was also remembering the names Yoochun has mentioned just now. He would talk with every single one of them and telling each that none of these was helping. “It’s not like _that_ , Yoochunnie. We were just reminiscing the past days-”

“The days when you two were still lovers,” snapped Yoochun all of sudden.

“We are not!” denied Jaejoong, instinctively raising his voice when he thought the accusation was a bit too much for him. He even forgot _again_ ; the fact that there was a sleeping Seohyun beside him. He has been trying to hold it back, but the day was tiring and having an argument with Yoochun was making him on the edge of exploding. “Shouldn’t you know it better, Yoochunnie? Just- Okay just tell me then. Do I look like _that_ \- like someone who will flirt with someone else when I have a boyfriend? Do I?” Jaejoong stopped, giving a chance for Yoochun to answer though he knew the younger would never answer such a question in this situation. “I’ve told you, Yoochunnie. It’s not like _that_ ; we were talking just as _friends_. So please; if you’re going to accuse me more, do it later. I’m too tired; I don’t want to argue with you anymore.”

There was an awkward silence as the younger hasn’t replied Jaejoong’s words yet, and now Jaejoong started feeling guilty for accidentally saying things like that towards Yoochun. Cursing himself within his silence, Jaejoong let out a long and defeated sigh. “Look, I didn’t mean-”

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun suddenly whispered; right when Jaejoong was about to say the same thing. “I… I know I was being stupid before.” Jaejoong could notice the hesitance and sadness was still radiated from the latter. “I-” Yoochun stopped and let out another sigh. “I should have believed in you, I know. And I should let you explain first too. I’m just- I’m sorry, Jaejoongie. You should have a nice rest after having to stand and sing that long, but instead I was disturbing you. I’m sorry for my outburst.”

Jaejoong was never good in getting mad at the younger; he has realized this a long time ago. Thus, it wasn’t a surprise when Jaejoong found himself wasn’t mad anymore; and instead, now he wanted to soothe Yoochun even more. “Hey- It’s alright, Yoochunnie,” he then said; much softer than just now. “Do you want me to come over?”

Yoochun sounded hesitant, since he didn’t reply the words right away- and Jaejoong knew that too. “No, it is fine,” he managed to say after awhile. “You should stay with your family while you can; it’s been long for them too. I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, knowing his soulmate too well to be deceived with such words. “I’m coming over,” stated him, as he quickly gave a sign to his sister so that she could drop him off at Yoochun’s place on their way. Thankfully, his sister was even more perceiving than Jaejoong. Unknowingly even for Jaejoong, his sister has already taken the route towards Yoochun’s place.

“No, Jaejoongie,” Yoochun replied again. “It’s really fine, you know. Besides, I’m going to sleep soon enough; there’s no reason for you to come.”

“But Yooch-”

“Night, Jaejoongie,” Yoochun said, cutting Jaejoong’s words without a second thought. “Love you.”

Jaejoong didn’t have a chance to say that he too, loved Yoochun; when the younger has turned their connection off from the other side. As he could do nothing but to stare at the blank phone screen on his hands, Jaejoong let out a loud groan as he rested his head back. Yoochun was a great actor; it has been proven enough with all the awards he has received. But in front of Jaejoong, everything was all vanished in that instant; Jaejoong was sure that even a five-year-old kid could guess it right. Jaejoong sometimes even wondered on how Yoochun was so stupid in pretending, like what he did just now. How on earth Jaejoong was supposed to believe that Yoochun was _okay_ if the younger clearly didn’t act like one, he himself wasn’t sure.

Jaejoong’s sister suddenly snorted, and that brought him back to the reality. “Another quarrel, eh?” asked her casually; as if it was something normal between the two of them.

“Not a quarrel,” Jaejoong said as he rolled his eyes; never liked the idea of calling their arguments as a _quarrel_. He preferred to call it as a difference- which could be solved by talking cold-headed. “But I don’t think I’ll be home for tonight. Please tell appa and umma that I’m sorry, Noona. I promise that I’ll be there tomorrow night.”

“Such a high-maintenance boyfriend,” cracked his sister.

Jaejoong raised his eyebrows; knew that even his sister liked and approved Yoochun’s personality in general, this particular bad habit of Yoochun was sometimes making her frowned. She always said to Jaejoong that Yoochun wasn’t supposed to be pampered whenever he was mad or something- since that must be tiring for the other party to always be the one approaching him. But then, Jaejoong has never thought of that as a big problem, since- “I’m much more high-maintenance than him,” he said back casually. “You know that too, Noona.”

Jaejoong’s sister didn’t seem pleased with the reply since she has decided to stop the conversation; but probably she too, knew that in fact Jaejoong was right. After all, even Jaejoong himself admitted how he was pretty much more protective over Yoochun compared the other way around. At least, if it was Yoochun, he always had the reason to be stupidly jealous; but Jaejoong was just different. He could get jealous over everything- even Junsu; someone he knew would never take Yoochun away. That has happened even before Yoochun was his at the first place. And once Jaejoong was distressed, like- _really_ distressed; it wouldn’t need _just_ an easy pampering but some days of it- with Yoochun by his side. So- yeah, Jaejoong didn’t mind at all as this was nothing compared with his.

 

Once Jaejoong has finally reached Yoochun’s place, he was quickly typing in the passcode; knew that the other wouldn’t bother to get to the door even if he rang the bell. Soon when he has been inside, Jaejoong could instantly hear the sound of piano; and he frowned as he could recognize easily what the song was. It wasn’t _just_ any songs; it was _Nine_ , the song that both of them knew was directed for Yunho from Jaejoong. Jaejoong bit his lower lips upon the realization, as a pang of guilty came to him once again. Apparently, his meeting with Yunho was _this_ bad in affecting Yoochun. Now he noted to himself; to be more careful in the future in doing everything that could be related with Yunho.

Jaejoong sighed; he should take care of his stupid mind later and started taking care of Yoochun now. With the thought, Jaejoong then immediately started walking towards the _entertainment_ room- or practically just a _music_ room where the younger was. Right there, Jaejoong could see Yoochun’s back was facing him. Yoochun didn’t seem to get bothered, though; as the younger was still playing that piece of _Nine_ smoothly yet sadly. Or maybe, Yoochun hasn’t realized Jaejoong’s entrance just yet.

There was only one way to know, so Jaejoong finally took some steps towards Yoochun.

It didn’t take long for Yoochun to suddenly stop playing the pieces as he finally noticed the footsteps Jaejoong was currently taking towards him. Though, Yoochun decided to not welcome Jaejoong nor do something about that as he started playing some random notes on his piano instead. Some might think that Yoochun still needed his time alone or that Jaejoong was unwelcomed, but Jaejoong knew it better. He knew precisely when he had to push the button, and he would do it right now. So when Jaejoong has finally stood right behind Yoochun, he was then immediately circling his arms around the other. The doing succeed made Yoochun instinctively resting his head back with his closed eyes for some seconds, before looking up right onto Jaejoong’s eyes. The younger has stopped playing for real now, and the two of them were drowned into another silence- a nice one, this time.

“Why are you here?” asked Yoochun, and Jaejoong knew that there was no anger left in the voice.

“Didn’t get a chance to say _good night_ and _love you too_ back,” Jaejoong answered with a shrug. “But I thought that I would find you sleeping here- since you said so on the phone.”

“Didn’t know you’ll come,” replied Yoochun, raising one of his hands up to caress Jaejoong’s arms.

Jaejoong leaned down and started showering Yoochun’s forehead with the kisses, whispering _I love you_ whenever a kiss was made. Once he has felt satisfied enough, Jaejoong made another distance between the two of them as he once again stared back at the younger; a clear regret was shown too clearly on his face.

“I’m sorry, Love,” he said with a dimmed smile at his face. “I know that I shouldn’t have said all of those to you before. I was… just too shocked with the sudden happening, I guess.” He stopped and took another breath. “And I shouldn’t have acted like that around Yunho too. I should have considered about your feeling so- I’m sorry for not thinking at that moment.”

“No. You were right,” Yoochun replied as he shook his head. “It’s just purely stupid to not believe in you; considering you’re my own boyfriend- _lover_. Well, I do believe in you but-” Yoochun stopped for a brief moment and diverted his eyes from Jaejoong all of sudden. “Forget it, Jaejoongie. That’s fine; I can try to not overly jealous over Yunho. I’m so sorry; you shouldn’t be the one to say sorry.”

Jaejoong frowned, clearly wasn’t satisfied with the partial explanation from the younger. “You were just- what?” he demanded right away, though he was keeping his voice to stay low as well. “Tell me, Yoochunnie. It is okay.”

Yoochun let out another sigh and finally dared himself to look at Jaejoong again. “I was insecure,” he admitted. Yoochun intentionally stopped right there, wanting to see how Jaejoong’s reaction was. As he could see that Jaejoong was blinking with his straight face, Yoochun knew in that instant Jaejoong hasn’t gotten the idea just yet- and that he would need to explain further towards the oldest. Due to that, Yoochun thought that he would need Jaejoong to be somewhere else- where he could look and touch the oldest more freely; since their position wasn’t the best one to have a talk for a long time.

“Can you please come over and sit beside me first?” asked Yoochun in the end.

Still with a hint of bewilderment, Jaejoong finally nodded and released his arms from Yoochun; as he was heading towards the empty space right beside Yoochun. And once he has seated there, Jaejoong immediately opened his mouth- going to demand for further explanation right away. But then all of sudden Yoochun was raising one of his hands and started stroking his cheek, and right at that second everything was instantly gone from his mind. That was a little bit too unexpected even for Yoochun.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Yoochun with his baritone voice as he showed a pair of longing eyes, before giving a sudden light kiss on Jaejoong’s lips.

“Cheerful.” Yoochun kissed the same lips once more.

“Kind hearted.” And then he landed another one.

“Multitalented.” And even more.

“Ethereal.” And- Yes, Yoochun kissed Jaejoong’s lips- _again_.

“Perfect.”

At the sixth kiss, Jaejoong finally managed to keep Yoochun’s lips on his before the other could pull it back from him. He might not understand _yet_ where all those talks and kisses would lead him to, but he knew that Yoochun’s teases were making him crazy. Jaejoong really needed to have a proper kiss from the younger at this rate. Jaejoong wanted the kiss to get deepened, as he was then opening his mouth wider and luring Yoochun to quickly give him _more_ of those. Yoochun complied soon; but not for too long. When Jaejoong’s hungriness was shown a bit too unwavering for him, Yoochun pulled himself back- away from Jaejoong instead.

Jaejoong blinked; bewildered and hurt since he couldn’t understand the sudden refusal coming from Yoochun. “Why-”

“You’re too stunning,” Yoochun continued as if nothing has happened, resting his head on Jaejoong’s as he also closed his eyes one more time. “And sometimes… I just wonder what I have really done in my life to deserve this kind of gorgeous right beside me.”

Jaejoong didn’t- _couldn’t_ say anything for a moment, showing only his pout no matter how he didn’t like how the words sounded on his ears. Then, due to the sudden urge to snap the right mind back to the younger, Jaejoong decided to do something more to the _extreme_ side. Well- it wasn’t as _extreme_ but still, shocking. Jaejoong pulled his head back; about five centimeters away from Yoochun, before slamming it back with a big enough force. The sudden doing was of course making Yoochun startled and opened his eyes almost right away, feeling a stinging pain right at his forehead where Jaejoong’s was now leaned on once again.

“You’ve done more than enough, _Idiot_ ,” Jaejoong finally said a thing; warm eyes were glued on Yoochun. “I don’t even know what I would be without you. You’re keeping me sane, Yoochunnie; always. You also stick around for my own good, ready to help with whatever I need you to do. You are there; when I need you… when I miss you, and when I want you. I can’t ask for a better companion than you; you’re perfect, Yoochunnie.”

Yoochun shook his head, showing a sad smile once he has finally separated his head from Jaejoong’s. “I know how wrong it is, Jaejoongie,” he then replied. “Even just for a glance, I know Yunho-Hyung is the perfect one. He always lives his life with a good lead, doesn’t he? He has showed how reliable he is in most of the time people needed him to. He’s indeed hard-working, and he’s always prepared to take the blame and responsibility of his surroundings when thing went wrong. Everyone wants to be like him- or _with_ him- not like me or with me, not this _lazy-ass_.”

“We had boyfriends- and girlfriends before,” Jaejoong tried reasoning with the other, though a panic was shown clearly on his face. “And we don’t compare ourselves with them, Yoochunnie.”

“I don’t- well, not usually,” Yoochun let out another defeated sigh as soon, stopping to consider if he should have told Jaejoong already or… just left it behind. But as he thought that everything has been too much for him too ~~lately~~ today, Yoochun knew he wouldn’t last long keeping this by himself. “But, this is Yunho-Hyung we’re talking about. And he’s different; _always_ different.” Yoochun stopped one more time as he chocked his own words. “He’s not just your ex; he was our members and members also mean family and friend. And then there’s this fact that you were once still in love with him; even when he have taken a different path with him. So- somehow all of those make things complicated in my mind. I’m not quite sure how to react and suddenly everything is all over the places and I just-”

Jaejoong waited, and waited for the continuation of Yoochun’s words again; he has been waiting for awhile, yet Yoochun didn’t seem to be saying whatever he wanted to say before. “Just-?” asked him in the end; decided to push the younger more as he couldn’t survive hanging like this.

“Just-” Yoochun stopped and seemed so hesitant to continue again, but then Jaejoong suddenly held his hands tightly and Yoochun knew he had to say this- or else it wouldn’t be fair too for Jaejoong. So he held Jaejoong’s hands back and squeezed it to tell the oldest that he was fine. “It came back,” he continued in whisper. “The ugly thought I have back in my mind; the one where I think that you were with me because I’m the only option available. Or that one thought that you were with me because Yunho was too unreachable and hard-to-get with our position. Or that maybe you don’t need me but need anyone’s companion.”

“Yoochunnie-”

“So when Yunho came back to the game again, I thought that-” Yoochun stopped and took one deep breath. “Maybe you wouldn’t want me anymore. Maybe you’ll ask me to release you; to let you back for Yunho. Maybe you will realize that it’s Yunho all the way long ever since the start.” Yoochun once again stopped; voice was broken completely. “Those thoughts were suffocating, to be honest; and I just wanted to let it out- which led me to say stupid things to you just now. I know saying sorry is not enough, but- I was- I _am_ so afraid of losing you, Jaejoongie.”

Jaejoong was too stunned to say a thing- losing his words somewhere once he has done listening at the younger one. Jaejoong wasn’t expecting this; that was for sure. He thought this would be just as it has always been; a simple jealousness over something stupid enough- the kind they could laugh at once they were cooled down. But it was completely not the case. _This_ was serious, and Jaejoong was unsure on how he should tell Yoochun to stop thinking about that. Yet upon that thought, Jaejoong was also gradually feeling dejected. He wanted to cry or maybe scream; to leave Yoochun and all his stupidity behind. This was probably the first time Jaejoong didn’t want to believe at Yoochun’s words, even.

“What about now?” Jaejoong finally asked when he has managed to calm himself down- just for a bit, in fact. “When I’m sitting here right beside you, do you still have the thought?”

Yoochun gave another sad smile towards Jaejoong; as if resigned on whatever was going to happen already. “Honestly?” he answered with a chuckle. “Yes. I still don’t get the reason on why you might want to stick with me instead Yunho-Hyung; so-”

“Okay.”                                                                                    

Yoochun hasn’t finished his words, but Jaejoong has heard enough of it- and he didn’t even want to hear the continuation. So he stood up at his place, showing a last glare towards the puzzled Yoochun and then leaving the younger for good- for now. In his mind, Jaejoong knew that he was too upset to talk normally with Yoochun; and maybe Yoochun was too depressed to listen at him either. _This was for the best_ , Jaejoong thought. After all, it wasn’t like he would never come back to Yoochun. He just needed some time to cool himself down; after that, he would definitely back.

But of course, Yoochun without his right mind would not be able to read Jaejoong and decided to do another idea instead. Once Jaejoong was leaving his side, Yoochun immediately sprang on his feet in panic. Without any second thought, Yoochun reached Jaejoong and grabbed on his wrist to prevent the oldest from leaving the room.

Yet Jaejoong didn’t seem to be pleased with the abrupt doing of Yoochun. “What?” he asked fiercely. “What do you want, now- after all the things you have said; what do you want?”

“I- Are you mad?” Yoochun asked in wonder once he seemed recognizing the reaction. “But why-?”

Jaejoong glared at Yoochun once again, before slapping Yoochun’s arm so abruptly. “Why am I mad? You asked why I’m mad?” he ~~said~~ shouted, raising his voice like- ten octaves higher. “You don’t know, for real?” Jaejoong stopped for a second, looking at how Yoochun had his eyes widened as the other shook his head slightly; his fist has never stopped landed on Yoochun. “It’s because you’re a fucking stupid one! A freaking idiot, senseless soulmate- dumb wide forehead! You bastard-”

“Did you just curse at me?” Yoochun asked ignorantly in the middle of receiving Jaejoong’s punches. “You did curse at me just now, didn’t you?”

Jaejoong stunned for a second; seemed to just realize that too when Yoochun pointing it out. And it was actually rather unexpected, coming from Jaejoong; that must be why Yoochun bothered enough to take his time asking about it even though he was busy already. “I- I did!” Jaejoong shouted, trying to compose himself once again as he started landing his fists on Yoochun’s arms and chest again. “So what if I did? I need to do that badly or else I’ll have to hit you with all my strength, you asshole!”

Jaejoong ignored Yoochun’s repeated pleads to stop, and he also ignored the tears trailing down on his cheeks. Jaejoong didn’t even realize when he has stopped hitting Yoochun and clutching on the other’s shirt tightly instead. “How can you be _this_ stupid? How can you not understand me- how can you not see your own greatness, Yoochunnie? How come-” Jaejoong has stopped shouting, and now he was whispering instead. He took his time to stop and look up over Yoochun, staring directly at the younger’s eyes. “You’re far from just enough; more than a perfection Yunho has. Can’t you see that? I am standing here, Yoochunnie; I’m not standing with Yunho. I choose you over him, and even over my family. And I will choose you over the world if I have to. You’re the one I need; the one I want.”

“But Jaej-”

Jaejoong raised his hand as quick, making Yoochun stopped his words abruptly once again. “Let me show you how I feel instead,” he whispered sincerely. “Don’t back away. Feel it- feel me, Yoochunnie. Please.”

Jaejoong waited; and still waited until Yoochun’s body was beginning to relax as he started accepting whatever was going to happen. Slowly, Jaejoong leaned forward towards Yoochun. He still could feel Yoochun’s fear and hesitance; but since there was no rejection, Jaejoong finally decided to place his lips on Yoochun’s. Jaejoong started it carefully, treating the kiss as if it was their first kiss; letting the other to adjust with the feeling as well. Once Yoochun replied the kiss, Jaejoong then started moving forward. At first, Jaejoong tilted his head to get a better position before licking Yoochun’s lips; asking patiently for the younger to let him went even deeper. And when Yoochun finally opened his mouth, Jaejoong really had to hold himself back from grinning- afraid that Yoochun would stop if he did that.

The kiss went unexpectedly smooth- smoother than Jaejoong has imagined before, and it didn’t take long either for Yoochun to just get lost within their kiss. And as Yoochun has started letting his body to take control over everything, their kiss then soon went from sincere to lustful; probably because the younger thought that Jaejoong has proven his love enough-? During their heated kiss, Jaejoong didn’t even realize that both of them weren’t at their original place anymore- since Yoochun pushed the oldest towards the door- towards another room in his house. Well unfortunately, before the two of them has managed to reach the door, Jaejoong suddenly tripped over- _nothing_. The oldest lost his balance completely due to that, and was surely going to fall backward; if there was no hands circled firmly on his waist as quick.

“I got you,” whispered Yoochun with his widened his eyes; seemed to be as shocked seeing Jaejoong was going to fall on his back- though it didn’t mean that he could prevent that could happen as well. Instead of pulling Jaejoong to standing back again, Yoochun joined Jaejoong in losing his balance; so that they were both falling altogether towards the cold floor.

When Jaejoong finally opened his eyes again, all he could see was Yoochun’s face- which somehow showed a painful expression. Jaejoong frowned upon the sight, wondering why Yoochun was in pain when he was the one who sprawled on the floor- unless he didn’t feel a sign of hurt anywhere on his body. Only then he realized that Yoochun’s arms were under his head and back, protecting him from getting collided with the hard floor. And Jaejoong laughed; and laughed so hard, making Yoochun did nothing but stared at him in shock- perhaps thinking that Jaejoong’s head hit something. “You know,” Jaejoong then said; lifted his body up a little bit so that Yoochun could pull his hands off of him. “I do think that you’re the only one who can say _I got you_ and kept it to the end in our situation.”

“I- What-?” asked Yoochun back; didn’t seem to understand with the sudden statement.

“Yoochunnie, I’m not sure how I can assure you even more; but- I’m letting you know only the truth,” Jaejoong then continued; a smile was on his face as he was stroking Yoochun’s cheek gently. “I can’t change my past, Yoochunnie. But I can definitely decide my own future. So, mark my words; that in the future, no matter how it might change later on, there’s one thing that will never change- and it’s you being a part of my life.”

Jaejoong stopped again, this time planting a sweet and short kiss on the other’s lips. “You are not an option; never been one. You’re always _my_ only one,” he continued once again. “You make me whole and I… don’t want to lose you either; I’m not going to let you go, Yoochunnie.”

Yoochun stunned for a second before chuckling, as the soft smile was shown at his face. “Okay,” Yoochun replied; amused with every single word coming from Jaejoong. “You’re very good in persuading… apparently-?”

Jaejoong giggled, flattered and happy at the same time to know that Yoochun was now fine. “Do you want to know what else I’m good at?” asked him seductively, circling his arms on the latter’s neck.

“Gladly,” welcomed Yoochun, as he leaned forward to give one marvelous kiss on Jaejoong.

***

Jaejoong was still in the middle of changing his clothes for the next performance, when someone all of sudden barged into the tent where he was. Startled was an understatement, since Jaejoong didn’t even expect for anyone. Instinctively, Jaejoong stepped backwards and covered himself with a piece of cloth- or whatever he could find there; eyes were trained on the newcomer right away. And when Jaejoong could see that it was Yunho inside his tent, Jaejoong huffed loudly.

Yunho’s eyes were landed at Jaejoong’s body which was barely covered by a piece of cloth; instantly raising his eyebrows in wonder upon the sight. “You know,” he stated casually with a chuckle. “I can still look at your body easily if you cover it just with- those. Besides, why do you have to be so tensed like that? It’s me- you’ve changed clothes in front of me dozens time already.”

Jaejoong widened his eyes and threw the cloth on his hands; didn’t like how Yunho made it sounded like just now. It sounded like changing clothes was the most normal thing to do when Yunho was still around him. “I’m trying to keep someone’s heart intact yet there’s an ignorant,” mumbled him to no one in particular.

Yunho didn’t seem to notice what Jaejoong has said- or if he did, then his attention was diverted to something else already. His eyes weren’t even on Jaejoong- not on his eyes where it should be when they had a chat; as it has travelled down to his uncovered body and stopped at a certain part there. “What is- that?” asked him so suddenly, pointing his finger at that part with a frown on the face.

“What is what?” asked Jaejoong back, looking randomly at his own body as he couldn’t decide which part of his body that Yunho was trying to point out.

“That- something dark above your hips,” Yunho repeated clearer, walking closer towards Jaejoong to try recognizing better whatever it was. “That looks like a wound. Did you get hurt? I think I didn’t see that yesterday- right? Is that new?”

Jaejoong now looked down towards his right hips- but there was nothing there. So he looked at the other side- only to get his eyes widened in instant. Not just that, Jaejoong could also feel his ears and face has started getting reddened as he could recognize what the supposedly _wound_ was. Throwing his head back, Jaejoong let out a low groan of frustration. “Yoochunnie,” protested him with a frown.

“Yoo- Wait, what? Is that-” Yunho stuttered, too surprised to form a complete sentence. “Tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

“Well it’s Yoochunnie’s,” Jaejoong answered with a defeated sigh, biting his lower lips hardly as he was feeling dejected yet proud at the same time for having the mark there. “I’ve told him to not give a mark anywhere since it’s too risky! That sneaky teeth...”

Yunho blinked; and laughed hard. Why Yoochun has given Jaejoong a mark was a bit too obvious for him; it was almost like Yoochun himself stood in front of him and glared at him, saying that Jaejoong was his and should not be disturbed. Well, it wasn’t like he would try something at Jaejoong too. The old sparks has long gone, and now Yunho just genuinely cared about his friend here. Chuckling once again as he was relieved to know that Jaejoong too has found his own happiness; Yunho reached his hand out to stroke Jaejoong’s hair.

“You two are too cute, really,” said him, ignoring a death glare coming from Jaejoong in that instant.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at AFF under the same name and title


End file.
